Game: The Enthusiastic Assassin
A HOTM game, GM'd by User:Holbenilord and played by User:Pinguinus as Bloodstorm. GAME Your task is an easy one- enter Malman Goor's palaca complex and kill him. Your client has no other requirements. You sneak in through the ducts, and come to a vent. Below stand two Zyrothan guards, unaware of your presence and armed with Mincers. I have a fairly high stealth of 9; can I sneak past them? Sure. Roll a 2D6, you need 9 or lower. I rolled a 7! I sneak past them as quietely as I can. They notice nothing and continue talking about someone's girlfriend. You press on- here is an antechamber with six doors coming off (1 to 6). I sneak into Number 1, rolling a 6 for stealth. You're inside. All around you are armour and gun racks. Sweet, what can I loot off of them? Mainly Gladiuses, some snipers, pistols, and an Irihil Sniper rifle. I take the Irihil gun. An excellent choice, sir. You now can enter another of the doors. I enter the second door now. Within the room are two Salsenes watching holo-vee. They do not notice you. I roll a 5, killing one of them instantly. The other stands up slowly, his hands in the air. He pulls his goggles off and gawps at you. I glare at him. "Those goggles made you look stupid," I say. I put my gun right up to his head, and fire. Do I really have to roll for that one? :P I guess not :P There is nothing else of interest here. I head back, and take the third door. In this room is a collection of exotic items. There are also three Salsene guards, who begin to lift their gladiuses... I roll a 3, instantly killing one of them. The other two fire. There is one hit, which deals 45 damage after armour. I roll a 5, killing another one. I order the other to surrender. I tell him I will spare him if he joins me. He laughs, and shoots himself in the head. ? I shake my head, and go back. This time, I take door number 6. (Using maximum stealth) Behind this door is Goor's wife and her maids. They are hiding behind the bed, having heard shots, but do not notice you. I sneak out of the room. This time, I take room number 5 (still with Stealth!) This is the way to the next floor. There are three doors here. I try the middle one. Still sneaking. Behind this door stands Malman Goor... but there are three of him? I laugh. "Holograms, huh?" I roll a 2, and shoot at the first one. Simultaneously, I bash the last one with my rifle, rolling a 4. The middle one smiles at you. I look at him with a blank stare. "You really are an idiot," I say. I roll a 5, hitting him. Turns out that was a hologram too. You hear guards running up the stairs. "Now I'm the idiot," I say. I hide, using every bit of Stealth I can muster. You cling to the ceiling as four Zyrothans, four Skarg, two Salsenes, a Gaedrongo, a Lutrian, and Malman himself come running in. I jump down, firing my rifle at Malman. I roll a 2; he dies! I run out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I then take off running out of the complex. SUCCESS! Reward: 300c and a Shotrocket launcher. Category:Games